La melancolia de Kyonko
by Sebasdf
Summary: A Haruhi, hasta su juguete favorito le resulta aburrido despues de un tiempo. A veces las cosas solo necesitan cambios sutiles para mejorar... pero lamentablemente para Kyon, Haruhi no conoce la sutileza.


Primer fic de Haruhi que escribo, motivado solo por el aburrimiento, así que no esperen ninguna obra maestra ni nada. De todos modos hice un esfuerzo por capturar el espíritu de las novelas (solo en cuanto a narración, no me molesta reconocer que la historia aquí fue solo una excusa para escribir algo sobre Kyonko xD) y por no hacer que los personajes actuaran OOC.

No contiene lemon ni nada... a lo más a Haruhi siendo ella misma y todo lo que eso implica xD

Me entretuve escribiéndolo, así que espero que también se entretengan los que se animen a leerlo.

* * *

- ¡Quédate quieta de una vez!

Haruhi estaba encima de mí forcejeando por desvestirme sobre la mesa del cuarto del club, yo intentaba resistirme, pero sabía que era inútil, no podía igualar la fuerza de Haruhi ni con mi cuerpo normal… y en mis condiciones actuales mis esfuerzos solo parecerían aun más patéticos.

Asahina-san nos miraba con una expresión de angustia, sabia por lo que estaba pasando, ella lo había experimentado muchas veces desde que Haruhi la había secuestrado para hacerla miembro del club, pero a pesar de su sincera compasión, no podía hacer nada para ayudarme.

Mire con ojos suplicantes en dirección de Yuki, pero se encontraba leyendo un libro en un idioma extraño, sin preocuparse ni de mis gritos de auxilio ni de los de excitación de Haruhi.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de salvarme, el bastardo de Koizumi había salido con una sonrisa que extrañamente parecía menos fingida de lo habitual luego de que Haruhi anunciara su nueva adquisición: un traje de conejita hecho a medida para mí.

- Ya era hora… que solo hubiera uno para Mikuru y para mi era un poco injusto ¿no?

No, no lo era en absoluto, el equilibrio natural del mundo consistía en Haruhi y Asahina-san vistiendo de conejitas mientras el resto de los mortales las observábamos complacidos … pero al parecer en el diccionario de Haruhi la pagina en donde estaba la palabra "equilibrio" había sido arrancada y quemada junto con todos sus sinónimos.

- Si te parecía injusto, ¿por que no compraste un traje para Nagato primero?

- Porque ella no querría usarlo.

- ¡Ni yo!

- Pero a ti te puedo obligar.

Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna y llena de confianza en el rostro, mientras me empujaba contra la mesa y comenzaba con mi calvario… aunque pensándolo bien, había empezado un poco antes, esta mañana para ser exactos, cuando mi hermana fue a despertarme como todos los días.

- ¡El desayuno esta listo~!

Me había gritado alegremente antes de bajar corriendo a la cocina

Me levante torpemente, aun con sueño y llegue casi arrastrándome al baño, me afirme del lavamanos y me mire al espejo, tenia tanto sueño que no podía ver bien, me lave la cara y me mire de nuevo

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

No pude contener el grito al ver mi reflejo… ¡ese no era yo! Tenia facciones femeninas, era mas bajo y mas delgado que antes… y hasta mi voz era distinta, mi grito había sonado mucho mas agudo de lo que debía.

No entendía que pasaba… por más que me mirara al espejo no me convencía… mire mis manos, eran finas y delicadas, todo parecía haber cambiado… toqué mi torso y noté como en lugar de mis poco ejercitados pectorales ahora tenía un par de pechos pequeños pero firmes… debían ser falsos, los toque mejor para comprobarlo cuando mi siempre inoportuna hermana entró y salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

- ¡Mama, Kyonko actúa rara!

- Tranquila hija, es la adolescencia, a ti también te ocurrirá algún día…

Escuche que respondía mi madre… ¿Por qué sonaba tan normal? ¿Acaso no le extrañaba que su varonil hijo se hubiera transformado en niña de la noche a la mañana? ¿Y que era eso de Kyonko? ¿O es que ni siquiera siendo niña me llamarían por mi nombre?

Maldita sea, esto debe ser culpa de la maniática de Haruhi… volví corriendo a mi cuarto, ahora que había despertado completamente notaba que las paredes estaban pintadas de un leve tono rosa y que mis muebles estaban llenos de cremas, perfumes y otros productos de belleza que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Abrí mi closet para descubrir que toda mi ropa era de mujer… busque mi uniforme, sin importar el absurdo de esta situación, aun debía ir a clases… pero antes pasaría por el apartamento de Nagato, de seguro ella sabría que hacer y podría volverme a la normalidad.

Con esta esperanza, me saqué el pijama (luego de lo cual no me quedo ninguna duda: mi cuerpo completo era el de una chica) y comencé a vestirme… luché por abrochar el sujetador… maldita sea, ya sabía que las chicas eran complicadas pero nunca imaginé que seria a tal extremo. Finalmente lo conseguí y me puse el resto del uniforme, volví al baño para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden… mi ahora largo pelo castaño llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de mis hombros… por algún extraño impulso tomé una coleta que estaba en el tocador y me la puse para recogerme el cabello. Salí corriendo sin siquiera tomar desayuno, debía ver rápido a Nagato y vestirme me había quitado mucho tiempo. Aunque aun no era invierno, sentía frío en las piernas… maldita falda, definitivamente prefería observarlas en otras personas que vestirlas.

Llevaba unos minutos corriendo cuando pensé en lo imbecil que había sido al no ir en bicicleta, con el apuro me había olvidado completamente, pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse, estaba cerca del lujoso apartamento de mi interfaz humanoide creada por aliens favorita.

Llegue sin aliento al edifico, toqué el botón del intercomunicador… pero no obtuve respuesta… faltaban 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases… ¿Acaso Yuki siempre llega tan temprano al colegio o solo ocurre que a Dios (o a Haruhi) se le ocurrió jugar un poco conmigo?

Resignado me puse a caminar en dirección a la colina que tanto detestaba, no tenia mas opción que ir a clases… de todos modos, pasara lo que pasara, parecía ser que yo era el único que lo notaba, así que probablemente a mis compañeros de colegio no les extrañara verme como una chica.

15 minutos antes del inicio de clases ya estaba subiendo la colina en la que se encuentra mi escuela, cuando de pronto, alguien golpeo mi espalda, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué tal Kyonko?

Al parecer Taniguchi se comportaba igual de imbecil sin importarle el sexo de la persona que tuviera en frente… o quizás solo fuera así conmigo ¿Es que ni siquiera como chica me respetaba?

Yo me limite a dedicarle una mirada irritada y seguí caminando.

- Deberías alegrarte de verme… siempre eres tan seria, quizás te hace falta un novio.

- Quizás te hace falta uno a ti Taniguchi… Con chicas siempre fracasas así que si pruebas algo distinto tal vez tengas éxito.

- ¿Fracasos? Solo tienes envidia de mi excitante vida amorosa.

Lo siento pero no, de hecho eres la ultima persona a la que envidiaría… y además… ¿Qué excitación encuentras en ser rechazado una y otra vez? Comienzo a pensar que eres un masoquista o algo.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la sala de clases, encontré a Haruhi sentada como siempre en la silla atrás de mi… me miró al entrar y me dijo:

- ¡Tengo grandes planes para hoy, a penas puedo esperar a que terminen las clases!

Lastima, ni siquiera han empezado… que Haruhi estuviera tan animada era un mal presagio… pensándolo bien debí salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, pero fui demasiado incauto.

Y una vez más, comprobé que al parecer nadie había notado mi cambio.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, aunque a penas pude concentrarme, aun estaba confundido y el hecho de que Haruhi me pinchara la espalda con su lápiz cada vez que se sentía aburrida no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el descanso, corrí al cuarto del club y al fin pude encontrar a Nagato.

- Nagato, tienes que ayudarme, ¡me he convertido en una chica!

Nagato levanto la vista de su libro un momento para fijarse en mi, lo cerró sin decir nada y se acerco caminando.

- Ciertamente, tu estructura corporal ha sido modificada. La causa fue una modificación en tus enlaces de información.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes volverme a la normalidad no?

Recordaba como Yuki había regenerado gran parte de su cuerpo aquella vez en que salió gravemente herida por intentar protegerme de la versión psicópata de Asakura Ryoko.

- No puedo, no poseo la suficiente precisión para manipular de forma segura la composición de las formas de vida basadas en carbono. Además, no solo tu estructura fue modificada, toda la información referente a tu existencia ha sido modificada.

Esa innecesariamente larga y compleja frase había destrozado mis esperanzas, pero supongo que eso explica porque era el único en recordar que alguna vez había sido hombre.

- Temo que solo el causante este cambio puede devolverte a tu forma original.

Maldita sea, entonces tendría que recurrir a Haruhi, ella era la única capaz de hacer algo así… de todas las personas del mundo en las que pudo recaer un poder tan grande… ¿Por qué carajo tuvo que ser en la mas maniática de todas?

Le agradecí, comprendía que incluso ella tenía límites.

Volví a mi sala de clases, Haruhi continúo molestándome hasta que salimos y me arrastro al cuarto del club.

Y aquí estaba, abrumado por la fuerza de Haruhi, luchando en vano por conservar mi dignidad… si recuperar mi virilidad dependía de esta idiota, al parecer tendría que resignarme a vivir como mujer por el resto de mi vida.

Pensándolo bien, quizás no seria tan malo… sonreí melancólicamente y dejé de resistirme… después de todo estaba a años luz de poder oponerme a Haruhi… lo mejor seria dejarme llevar, sin importar el cuerpo que tuviera, siempre seria el juguete de Haruhi... y estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo.


End file.
